1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an archery vane having a first side and an opposing second side, the second side having a roughness greater than the roughness of the first side, to generate rotation of an arrow shaft about its longitudinal axis, to increase rotation and stability of the arrow shaft, and to improve flight accuracy.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional archery vanes have two similar opposing surfaces. Such archery vanes do not affect rotation during arrow flight resulting in poor arrow shaft stability and poor arrow flight accuracy.
In an effort to increase rotation of the arrow, conventional vanes are attached to the arrow shaft in a helical orientation with respect to the longitudinal axis of the arrow shaft. The helical orientation of the archery vanes generates more rotation during flight than other conventional archery vanes. However, due to the decreased clearance between archery vanes, the archery vanes interfere with an arrow rest of a bow, for example as the arrow is shot. This interference causes the arrow to change direction as it is shot from the bow or wobble during flight, resulting in decreased accuracy and flight distance. Further, because of a required offset position arrows having helically oriented archery vanes are difficult to manufacture.
Other conventional archery vanes have a surface with a convex shape producing an airfoil-type archery vane to generate rotation. However, the convex surface produces only a small amount of fluid displacement and relatively little rotation of the arrow during flight. Thus, these conventional archery vanes do not provide the desired rotation and stability to the arrow.
There is an apparent need for an archery vane which generates enough rotation of the arrow shaft about a longitudinal axis to provide increased rotation and increased stability to the arrow shaft and improve flight accuracy of the arrow.
It is also apparent that there is a need for an archery vane that can be positioned along the arrow shaft parallel with respect to the longitudinal axis of the arrow shaft, to simplify manufacturing of arrows while providing enhanced aerodynamic flight.